The present invention is directed to a pair of forceps for marking points of contact by means of an articulating film for use in dentistry.
The present pair of forceps is used to control the approximate contacts between a tooth and a dental prosthesis to be integrated adjacent this tooth, where the dental prosthesis may be a crown, a bridge, an inlay, a partial crown, an onlay or a veneer. Here, the articulating film between the tooth and the dental prosthesis using the pair of forceps, the color emitted by the film onto the dental prosthesis indicating the area and the surface pressure of the approximate contact between the dental prosthesis and the tooth.
An instrument is known that has two members adapted to be displaced towards each other, the members having two arms with clamping elements for the articulating film at the ends of both arms. Both members are spring biased such that the clamping elements are pressed against each other to hold the articulating film. Between the clamping elements of both arms, the articulating film is held stretched. This instrument has at least three separate parts and has to be considered problematic with regard to cleaning, disinfection and sterilization, since the interengaging parts obstruct these necessary measures.